Acting Isn't Really My Thing
by Turbotail88
Summary: Krista is a pornography actress just starting out in the business. Ymir is a renowned lesbian porn star, playing the lead role in a blockbuster Krista is hoping to audition for. Of course, there's just one thing: Krista is madly in love with her. M for sex, movie AU, Ymir/Krista


Hey-o :D This is actually a request/idea from CanaanAlphardForever, from a long time ago. I wrote it during a brief spurt of inspiration, but had forgotten to put in futa like she had originally asked for xD Anyway, enjoy! :D

x

The sound of pages being turned occupied the otherwise silent room. A blond head peeked over the opened pages of a magazine, attention solely focused on the images displayed. After a random amount of page-flipping, the figure's actions stilled, and the magazine was slowly lowered to their legs. On the laminated pages of the magazine was a partially nude picture of a devastatingly sexy brunette – her smoky brown eyes looked fiercely into the camera, freckles enriching the tan of her skin. Her hair was a short, wild, brown mess, and her features were set into a concentrated frown. Her long legs were on full display, a pair of black spandex shorts keeping her lower half covered. Her hands each held a standard pistol, pointed upwards, and an army coat unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up and showing her navel and the sides of her small breasts added more to her dangerous appearance. A double roll of ammunition criss-crossing her figure kept the coat to her body. Finally, a pair of steel-toed boots finished off her look.

The blonde slowly traced the model's body with her index finger, transfixed with the way she seemed to touch every limb and every feature. This was Ymir, the greatest lesbian actress and model to have ever existed – well, to Krista, anyway.

The blue-eyed blonde combed a lock of hair behind her ear and crossed her legs tightly as the blush overcame her face. Just thinking about Ymir drove her hormones crazy. Krista had yet to meet her, but she was aching for a chance, even for a minute. She wanted to get to know the person underneath the impersonal exterior of professionalism and seduction – she wanted to feel the brunette's touch on her body, sensual, caressing and warm just like in her dreams.

Ymir was renowned for her inability to commit to any relationship – for her, it was simply an easy lay and a warm body in her bed. However, Krista wanted to change all of that; she wanted to show Ymir that commitment wasn't a scary thought, but a fulfilling one. She hoped that one day she would get the chance to meet Ymir and show her the good in the world. It was one of the main reasons she'd joined the pornography industry, besides easy money and "a high amount of potential" as her manager had once told her.

Thinking of her manager, Krista frowned and checked her watch; Mikasa was late. She shifted her legs and sighed, leaning back. She closed her eyes and tipped her head to the top of the sofa she sat on and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the baby blue tank top underneath. It was far too hot in the waiting room, and she was getting antsy waiting for her late manager – their appointment with the production company was in ten minutes.

Suddenly, the double doors flew open and Krista started, jumping out of her seat to observe a breathless Mikasa stumble in front of her. Her scarf was hanging off of her neck, nearly falling, and her hair was not in its usual neatness, but rather messy and in total disarray. The black-haired woman quickly got to adjusting her suit and fixing her hair, apologies under her breath aimed at her client. Krista shook her head and giggled at her manager's unusual behaviour, commenting on her uncharacteristic lateness.

"Annie," Mikasa answered, gritting her teeth, "that woman does not know that no means no!"

"What did she want?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, tucking her nose into her red scarf, a gift from her brother. Krista understood then and blushed, biting her lip and linking her hands behind her back. She may be just starting out in the porn industry, but that didn't mean that she was used to the idea of sex. So far, she had had zero experience in that area – save for a little experimenting with a fellow lesbian colleague in college, as well as a short role in a porno film here and there – but had participated in many photo shoots with her body bare and her vulnerability displayed. Her image in the business was mainly that of innocence and genuine curiosity – she often posed with her eyes peeking above her shoulder, her pale, creamy back the centre of the photo. Sometimes, the photographer would dip her finger in a sweet, white substance that would trail down the length of it before she lifted it to her lips, her eyes hooded and her body resting against a warm furry surface. It drove the consumers crazy when she covered her breasts with her hands or had them hidden using other mediums – several reviews came in anonymously begging for more Krista in their subscriptions.

However, Krista had decided she'd had enough of the photo shoots; she was ready for the big stuff, the stuff that would get her closer to Ymir, her idol. Mikasa had agreed, and had sent her application to several production companies, hoping to score an audition for an upcoming blockbuster. It was a long shot, what with Krista's limited experience, but Mikasa held on to the belief that her beauty, her potential, her positive critique and her status as 'fresh' would guarantee at least one audition – and she was right.

This company was producing a movie that was predicted to be a big hit – it was centred around the adventures of two female explorers and longtime friends who make a deal to find the biggest treasure, the loser having to obey one command from the winner. The main lead ends up winning the contest after a trying battle with her rival, and commands her friend to have sex with her. They then find out it is more of a desire from them both, since they fell in love with each other over the course of their travels. She then ends up asking for her hand in marriage, and the two continue their explorations in the untamed jungles of South America.

Hopefully, Krista would win the main character and not appear as a supporting role. It was Mikasa's hope that Krista would get her big break from this movie and finally make some huge profits after two years of mundane photo shoots and low-key pornography. The main lead had already been filled in, therefore their only shot was the second lead.

The blonde smiled at her manager and looked to the side when the secretary poked her head from a door and called their names. Mikasa nodded and pulled the shorter woman by her wrist.

"Remember: just sit there and look pretty. I'll do the talking, unless they ask you questions directly. I want them to know that we're a team and that you're actually literate, unlike those bimbos that hang around Jean's desk all day," the taller woman muttered.

"Got it, boss!" Krista exclaimed, saluting her cutely. Mikasa smiled slightly and rolled her eyes, greeting the secretary and making her way in. The office was a standard spartan with a promotional poster of the upcoming movie posted above the bureau, as well as a basic Newton's Cradle set above a stack of papers. There was a brunette sitting at the desk, her hair tied up into a ponytail and the upper half of her face covered by thick glasses. Krista swallowed nervously and fidgeted – this was it, her biggest chance to score big and maybe make it on her idol's radar... and she was extremely nervous.

"Hello, Mikasa, Krista," the woman sitting at the desk greeted, standing up and extending her hand. Mikasa nodded and shook the hand firmly. Krista stayed next to her manager and kept her eyes to the floor, stuttering out a greeting and clumsily shaking her potential employer's hand. The blonde ignored the elbow to her side and stumbled to the seat in front of the desk, Mikasa sitting her down impatiently.

"Hanji," Mikasa said simply, taking her seat and crossing her legs, Krista's portfolio and resume balanced on her lap.

"This is the client you told me about? The one who wants an audition for 'The Greatest Treasure'?" Hanji asked carefully, leaning forward and hiding her expression behind her hands.

"Yes," Mikasa replied stoically, "this is Krista."

"And what exactly can Krista do for my movie? Why should I give her an audition?"

"Well, she's new, fresh, and she's only ever received positive comments from subscribers to the magazine she signed with. She has potential, she's gorgeous, and she's professional. I'm sure your star would like her very much."

"Hm? Oh, we'll see about that.. Ymir? Would you please come in?"

Krista whipped her head around in shock, spotting the door that she had missed in her nervousness to the right of the room. The doorknob turned, and time slowed down. The door hinges creaked slightly as the figure emerged from behind the wooden surface. Slowly, sensually, just like how Krista had pictured it in her dreams, Ymir glided across the carpeted floor and locked eyes with the blonde. The shorter woman immediately blushed heavily, mouth gaping open and eyes transfixed on the beauty in front of her. Despite having been in the business for years, starting when she was seventeen, Ymir still retained the dangerous glint in her eyes and the predatory body language consumers absolutely adored. Not to mention, she was an absolute goddess in sex.

The brunette wore an olive green long-sleeved shirt and jeans ripped slightly at the kneecaps. Her hair was tied back low at her neck, save for the fringe covering her forehead. She smirked as she approached the hopeful duo, her eyes trailing down and observing her potential co-star. Krista bit her lip as those stoic brown eyes lowered to appraise her body, staying longer on her breasts now more revealed due to her unbuttoning earlier.

Ymir moved her hand and Krista jumped to shake it, but the brunette had pulled one of the metal balls from Newton's Cradle and let it go, allowing the _'clack, clack'_ to echo in the room awkwardly.

"You know," Ymir began, chuckling as she watched Krista blush in embarrassment and sit back down, "a friend of mine once told me how these balls work, but I totally tuned him out because that shit bores the hell outta me. I dropped out of school for a reason... what I do know, however, is that I want you to push back just as hard as I'll push you."

"O-of course!" Krista stuttered, standing back up and extending her hand, "my name's Krista, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ymir." Ymir shook her hand, squeezing a bit harder than necessary. Krista marvelled at the strength and warmth from her palm, slightly dazed.

"That's Mistress Ymir to you, squirt."

"M-mistress Ymir?!"

"Yeah, Hanji, write that up in her contract – I want to hear her squeak."

Hanji sputtered and slammed her palms on the bureau. "B-but she hasn't even had an interview, or an audition!"

Ymir scoffed and turned to her employer with a roll of her eyes. "Please, as if she needs an audition for porn. As long as she can memorize her lines, get into character, make cute noises during sex and cum on cue, then she's perfect. Can you do that?" Ymir turned to Krista with a sharp grin, her eyes daring her to defy her.

Mikasa stood and put her hand on Krista's shoulder. "She can," the manager assured coldly, narrowing her eyes at the renowned porn star. This was her client, and there was no way she'd let that mess of a person near someone as promising as Krista.

"I'm sure she can speak for herself," Ymir muttered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, she can... I just want to let you know that we're a team, and what you say or do to her needs to pass by me first."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want my hands on your tits then, do ya?"

Mikasa grit her teeth, tightening her hand on Krista's shoulder. "Hanji, I believe we've made a deal – I'll meet you later to settle the contract, with Krista and with_out_ Ymir, if that's okay."

"That's fine," Hanji replied, still shocked at how things had gone. Ymir was just so damn unpredictable it made her want to tear her hair out... but she was damn good at what she did, so it was excused.

"We'll be seeing you. Take care," Mikasa called out behind her as she pulled Krista along. The blonde turned her head and caught Ymir's gaze, blushing once more at the seductive smirk on the brunette's face. The taller woman licked her lips sensually and winked as the door shut.

This was going to be a wild ride.

x

Krista looked out the window, tugging on the collar of her blouse. Today was the first day on the job, and she hoped that she would get to impress Ymir today. Mikasa steered the car through the busy intersections, cursing the impenetrable traffic that seemed to lurk on every street. The film studio was only half an hour away from their office, yet the ride would take nearly an hour due to excess cabs and busy workers.

The blonde took a deep breath and exhaled quietly, closing her eyes and concentrating on the sound of the engine. It wasn't a fancy car, but it worked, and that's all that Mikasa cared about, really. The silence was getting to Krista – her thoughts centred around her performance in front of Ymir, and she hoped to whatever existed that she wouldn't screw up.

She had read and memorized the script when she had received it two weeks ago... but it still made her jittery thinking about what she had to do and who she had to do it with. Desperate to fill the excruciating silence with noise, Krista turned to a fuming Mikasa, whose knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel in frustration at the ridiculously busy traffic.

"So, Mikasa," Krista started, twirling her fingers, "how are things with you and Annie?"

"They're fine," Mikasa answered tersely.

Krista flinched and looked down at her lap, sighing in resignation. Mikasa glanced at her quickly and echoed her sigh, reaching out a hand to pat her head in apology.

"Sorry Krista, but this traffic is stressing me out, not to mention it's your first day on a big movie set. I'm just worried for you," Mikasa explained in her soothing voice.

Krista smiled and nodded her head. "I understand, I just wanted to talk to take my mind off of Ymir.."

"I know you've told me of your admiration of her before, but it's probably a lot deeper than that, isn't it?"

The blonde blushed and shrugged. She rested her chin in her palm and looked out the window to avoid Mikasa's inquiring eyes. "I dunno, maybe."

"At any rate," Mikasa muttered, "we're here, so get ready."

"I'm always ready!"

The women exited their car and made their way to the double doors of the studio. There were a few other women with picket signs, air horns and megaphones, clearly protesting something against the studio. Mikasa hurriedly ushered Krista in when she saw the words 'porn', 'materialistic' and 'demeaning' on the boards.

"What was that about?" Krista asked curiously as they walked down the hall.

"Just a bunch of crazy people that think pornography is disgusting and demeaning to women."

"Oh, but.. it's not! A lot of women are good at what they do, and they choose to do this... not to mention, this is just recreating what people want... this isn't hurting anybody, it's just stimulation for pleasure."

"That's quite the philosophy you have there."

The duo turned to see Ymir approaching them, clad in a hiking costume clearly for the movie. She bent over and took Krista's chin in her palm, smirking seductively and ghosting the air of her nose over Krista's eyelashes. The blonde, captivated, could do nothing but allow herself to be ensnared in the brunette's trap.

"Did you memorize your lines?" she drawled in her husky voice.

"Y-yes.." Krista stuttered, eyes wide and blush across her face.

Ymir chuckled. "I can't wait to shoot the movie with you, midget.. it's gonna be loads of _fun_."

Krista frowned slightly and pulled her head back. "Who are you calling a midget?"

"You, midge- OW!...did you just headbutt me?!"

"I sure as hell did!" Krista shouted, stomping her foot. She rubbed her head slightly and scowled up at the brunette. Ymir may have been her idol, but Krista knew how to stand up for herself. Mikasa smirked behind her scarf and pushed Krista along.

"While Ymir takes care of her bruised chin – and ego – I'll go get Krista dressed. Come on, Krista, we need to hustle!" Mikasa ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

x

Half an hour later, and the two stars of the movie were appropriately dressed and on set. Hanji sat on the director's chair with Ymir's manager, a quiet man named Bertholdt, on her left and Mikasa on her right. The producer and the screenplay writer ran around, giving orders and positioning the props and actors, meanwhile the cameraman toyed with the actors and asked for their input on certain shots.

As soon as everything was in place, Hanji lifted the megaphone in her lap to her lips. "Alright, Levi.. when it's your cue, I'll give you a signal. For now, the spotlight is on our main protagonists. Ready... action!"

Ymir walked on set with Krista, laughing and smiling as they casually picked up an ancient treasure from a pedestal. Ymir examined it carefully and passed it to Krista, who appraised it with the manual she kept in her pocket titled 'The Old Artifacts and Their Commercial Value'.

"So? What's it say, Emily?" Ymir asked, peeking over the blonde's dusty shoulder. They both wore identical hiking gear, the only differences between them being their hair colour, heights and facial features. Krista turned to Ymir with a smile and pressed the statuette to the brunette's chest.

"It's absolutely worthless!" she cried happily, throwing her hands up in the air, along with the book.

"Great, just great," Ymir mumbled, "we risked our lives for this piece of crap? We are never following a hint from gurus hidden in caves again, even if they are wise."

"Well, it is pretty..." Krista commented, dusting the statuette off with her sleeve. She shivered when Ymir stepped closer and lightly pressed her breasts against her, causing her to be nearly breathless. "We better get going!" Krista continued, walking backwards and out of the cavern. Ymir followed her and walked next to her, and the two continued to make their way through the maze of the dungeon.

Throughout the scene, the camera caught the intensity of Ymir's gaze at Krista, as well as the obvious hints of attraction between them, such as an accidental brush of hands, bumping sides and teasing between them. When they reached the exterior of the dungeon, Ymir stretched her arms up and wide, groaning in relief.

"I'm getting tired of these dumb treasure hunts," Ymir exclaimed, dropping her arms to her side, "it's time we started an actual contest!"

"An actual contest of what, Ymir?"

"CUT!"

"Damn it..."

"That was cute – you called me Ymir. I like that, I like the way you say my name, Krista," Ymir teased, winking suggestively, "betcha you'll love it even more when we have sex."

Krista sputtered and returned to her previous position, blushing madly and taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Ymir followed her and calmly took her place, looking as aloof as possible and waiting for her cue. Hanji rubbed the bridge of her nose but sighed, waiting for Krista to calm down.

"Action!"

"An actual contest of what, Kate?"

"Like... we should go on our own treasure hunts! And find the best treasure! Loser has to do whatever the winner says! How 'bout it, Em?"

"It's a deal!"

The two adventurous friends shook hands and parted ways, promising to keep in touch and update each other on their progress.

"Aaaannnnddd... cut! Great work, girls! Two takes.. not bad at all! Incredible chemistry and perfect interaction.. Krista, you're a natural."

Krista blushed at Hanji's words and bowed slightly. "T-thank you.."

Mikasa stood from her chair and congratulated her client, smiling at her gently and glaring at Ymir over her head. "Good job, keep up the great work, Krista. I'm proud of you."

Krista nodded and smiled up at her manager, excusing herself to eat something from the snack bar. All around her, various staff members showered her with compliments and commented on her talent and goddess-like appearance.

"She's gorgeous.."

"Yeah, sucks that Ymir's got her though.."

"I know right!"

Ymir sidled up to the blonde and poked her way through the strawberries and kiwis. "Good job, squirt. Pretty good for a newbie."

"T-thanks," Krista stuttered, facing away from Ymir with a blush.

"Don't be like that!" Ymir laughed, "I don't bite.. well, okay, maybe I do."

"Ymir!"

"Ahahah you're so cute!"

Krista smiled and faced Ymir again with adoration in her eyes. "You're so different than how you show yourself in the media."

Ymir snorted and swallowed a strawberry. "Well, yeah, don't wanna give those hounds something else to munch on – the more unapproachable I am, the less they can use on me."

"I like the way you are now. It's... genuine; beautiful."

Ymir's eyes widened slightly but her shocked expression morphed to happiness. "Thanks, brat."

At this, Krista pouted and stomped her foot.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Why? You look like- OW! Goddamn it, you need to stop headbutting me like that!"

"And you need to stop treating me like a kid! Because... that would... that would make you a pedophile!"

"Oh but you're not a kid, so I'm not a pedophile... right?" Ymir advanced upon her and put her lips to Krista's ear as she lowered her voice to a whisper. Krista shuddered in delight and closed her eyes, biting her lip to stop a moan when Ymir put her warm hands on her hips. Her mind was clouded and her judgement hazy, and so with great reluctance she pushed herself away at the sound of Hanji's voice.

"Alright you guys! Let's get rolling! We have two hours and I'd like to get past the mountains by the end of today."

Ymir watched with hooded eyes as Krista stumbled away, her breath short and her heart racing. She was falling, hard.

x

"Oh, Emily! What a coincidence!"

"It's so nice to see you again, Kate!"

The young women laughed and smiled as they walked together from a fork up a rocky hill. They were in the mountain ranges in a remote, uninhabited land – the perfect area for a potential treasure. They climbed up the mountain and shared anecdotes.

"So, I met this guy..." Ymir muttered, hiding her disgust well.

"Ooohh! Was he cute?" Krista squealed, her fake tone indistinguishable from actual excitement.

"Ew, no!" Ymir exclaimed, laughing, "no... he was really short, though. And scary.. and mean. He said he was looking for the Emperor's Treasure, and that if I got in his way then he would kill me."

Krista stopped walking and turned Ymir to her, reaching her gloved hands up to cup the brunette's face. "Be careful, Kate, don't let him hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

Ymir smiled and put her hands on top of Krista's. "Don't worry, I won't go out that easily." The camera zoomed in on them closely, the atmosphere thickening and the romantic tension building. Their faces slowly gravitated towards the other, their eyes locked and their breaths mingling. Krista curled her toes on the inside of her boots, silently cursing the script, and Ymir held her breath as her heart jerked unnaturally.

Suddenly, Ymir's cellphone rang and the two ripped apart. The brunette answered her call, back turned to Krista, and the camera captured the blonde's heartbroken expression. It was done exceptionally well, for Krista truly felt that way deep in her chest.

x

The next several days were spent filming and perfecting the movie, though it took moving around and changing the scenery, as well as several takes for various scenes. Emily and Kate had travelled through deserts, jungles, prairies, mountain ranges and seas. Finally, it was the showdown between Kate and her enemy, Blake. They were situated on the Great Wall of China, Ymir and Levi armed to the teeth and battling it out for the Emperor's Treasure.

"This is rightfully mine! I will not allow you to smear your dirty hands all over my discovery!"

"Shut up, ya damn midget! I got a date with a blonde if I get this, so get outta my way!"

Ymir rushed forth and thrust her staff against Levi's side, knocking him off the wall with her force and sending him hurtling down the side. His last scream sounded and abruptly ended as he fell to his death. Ymir panted heavily and stepped back, laying against the treasure chest plated in gold and silver.

The brunette smirked, pulled out her cellphone, and dialled a familiar number.

"Emily? Me and you, at a hotel, tonight."

"CUT! Good job, guys! We're nearing the climax of the romance, so I want our two protagonists ready and raring to go!"

The scene changed rapidly, and Levi himself congratulated Ymir on an excellent performance. He sat in a special chair beside Bertholdt, and Mikasa tucked her chin in nervously as the scene she was dreading finally came to fruition – if Krista couldn't do this, they were done for.

Ymir and Krista returned to their rooms in order to reapply their makeup and mentally prepare themselves for the biggest event of the movie. Ymir exuded cool confidence, but inside, she was a nervous wreck.

Over the course of the movie, she had fallen for the little blonde, loving the way she pushed in response to her pressure. Sure, she knew about the major crush Krista harboured for her, but in her eyes, that just made it easier to fall for her. It was part of her charm – her blush, her exclamations, her excitement, her complete understanding of Ymir... it turned her on more than she thought it could. It also made her want to do things with Krista, things that she didn't have the patience for in her other brief relationships.

She exited the room and met Krista halfway on their way to the set, which was now prepared for them. It was a hotel room, with one double bed and candles lit around, along with rose petals on the floor and the Emperor's Treasure sitting at the foot of the bed.

The brunette glanced down at the blonde to see her wringing her hands nervously and frowning at the floor. She stopped moving and tugged on the shorter woman's hand.

"Hey," she mumbled. Krista turned to her with a startled look and smiled warmly, which completely melted Ymir's heart.

"Hey."

"Don't worry, okay? Just follow my lead, we'll make this the best sex scene in the porn business ever."

Krista giggled and nodded. "Okay, Ymir.. I trust you. Nothing can go wrong when I'm with you." And with that, she left to her position, leaving Ymir to ponder over her words as she took her seat on the bed.

Hanji nodded at Ymir, who nodded back, and the director raised the megaphone. "Action!"

There was a knock at the door to the hotel room, and Ymir rose to answer it, stepping aside and letting Krista enter. The blonde feigned surprise and awe, gazing at all the lit candles and ignoring the lump in her throat. If only this was real...

"Hey Em," Ymir greeted.

"Kate, it's so nice to see you! I hope you're okay..."

"Never better! C'mon, I have some news for you."

They both sat on the bed and Krista smiled up at Ymir. Both actresses ignored the fluttering of their hearts and concentrated on remembering their lines.

"You know..." Krista started, "I really missed you, Kate, and I was so worried about you..."

"I missed you too. In fact, I have a huge surprise for you... though I don't think you'll like it very much."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, take a look"

Ymir guided Krista to the Emperor's Treasure and the blonde gasped in pretend-shock, her eyes wide and full of surprise.

"Kate... this is-"

"The biggest treasure ever, I know."

"B-but.. how did you.."

"It took getting beaten up by a short guy but.. I did it! I won! Now you have to do whatever I ask."

"O-okay.."

Ymir turned Krista to her and smirked seductively. "I want something."

The blonde tilted her head innocently as she gazed up at her friend. "What is it?"

"I want you, Em." And with that, Ymir leaned forward and captured Krista's lips in a passionate kiss. The blonde mumbled in shock but soon reciprocated with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. Ymir held Krista against her tenderly and they both backed up onto the bed, Krista seated at Ymir's waist and leaning forward.

The brunette rolled them around, getting on top, and trailed kisses down the blonde's throat. This was purely improvisation, since the author of the script was unsure of the capabilities of his actresses and had left the actions of foreplay and sex entirely up to the actresses' decision.

Krista moaned and tried her best to remember the script within the delicious heat enveloping her mind and body. Ymir slowly started to unbutton Krista's shirt, each button coming off with a 'pop' sound. The brunette sat up and pushed the blouse off of the blonde's shoulders, leaning forward to lock lips with her once more sensually. She pulled back, a string of saliva stretching out, and gently caressed the blonde's face.

"I love you, Em," she murmured. Krista's heart thundered as she caught the whispered _'Krista..' _under her breath... could it have been a trick of the ear?

"I l-love you, too, Kate, ever since we first met," Krista moaned, succumbing to Ymir's nibbles along the column of her neck. The brunette chuckled at the deviation from the script and decided to play along.

"Hm? That long? You sure hide it well, love," Ymir replied lifting Krista's tank top up to kiss her navel. Ymir straightened and removed her shirt throwing it over her head and across the room. She had nothing under, and Krista's stomach tightened as she gazed upon her idol's bare breasts; they were small, but to Krista, they were beautiful.

Acting on impulse, the blonde sat up and pressed her lips to one of the brunette's nipples, poking her tongue out and teasing the tip. Ymir let out a low groan and lowered her head atop Krista's. She rocked her hips against the blonde's, biting her lip when the shorter woman's moans vibrated against her breast. Krista bit lightly on the peak and moved to the other one. Ymir growled and pulled Krista up by her hair slightly. She winced inside, knowing how carried away she was getting at the moment.

"I'm taking over now, Em.. you relax and let me make you feel good, darlin'," Ymir growled, ripping off Krista's tank top and bra. She immediately kneaded the blonde's breasts softly with her palms, rubbing around the nipple teasingly in a circle – it drove Krista insane.

"Ymi-mm... Kate, oh Kate," Krista panted, biting her lip at her slip up. Hopefully no one would notice.

Ymir grinned menacingly and Krista was reminded once more of Ymir the dangerous, Ymir the predator... and here she was, making love with her in a sure-to-be blockbuster. Just the thought made her ecstatic, and she expressed this by grabbing Ymir's face and pressing their lips together. Ymir groaned in appreciation when the blonde suckled on her bottom lip, rocking her hips against the ones under her. Their mouths moved in tandem, and Ymir introduced her tongue into play to deepen the kiss even more – she was really getting into it.

When the need for air arose, Ymir separated their lips and worked on removing Krista's pants, which she did in a hurry. They were thrown to the side and Ymir laughed in delight when she pressed her finger hard against Krista's clothed clitoris to feel the juices already soaking through the fabric. It was sinfully amazing, and Krista gasped in pleasure as she thrust her hips up to follow Ymir's teasing digit.

"You're so fucking wet, Em, that it's making me wet too," Ymir murmured, standing up to unbuckle her belt and shimmy out of her jeans. Still in her boy shorts, Ymir lowered her body and pressed their naked skin together, both of them moaning at the warmth and silky feeling against each other. She began rubbing circles around Krista's clitoris, watching in amusement as the blonde's eyes rolled up in pleasure and gasped and thrust at random intervals.

Ymir started to go faster, a little wider, a bit harder, and Krista had to bite her lip from going too loud. Even if this was a movie, she didn't want to look too trashy...

"You getting close, sweetheart?" the brunette asked gently, alternating between rubbing slowly and rapidly.

"Y-yeah.. ohh, mmm.. Kate.."

"Good." And Ymir pulled her hand away, quickly getting to work on tearing their final pieces of clothing off. Krista panted and grit her teeth as she felt the nirvana slipping away from her... she had been so close, too!

Ymir whipped their underwear far away and hurriedly pressed their slits together. Their legs were entangled in one another and it took a great amount of strength for Ymir to slowly rub their sensitive peaks together and move back to thrust harder against Krista. The blonde cried out in pleasure, nearly screaming Ymir's name.

The brunette licked her lips and focused on the rhythmic pattern of thrusting, rubbing and rocking, achieving maximum pleasure through her efforts. She watched Krista's breasts bounce with their movements, and slowly reached a hand out to intertwine their fingers, using her other hand to bring Krista's face to hers for a kiss. Krista squeezed hard on Ymir's hand and ran her other one down her abdomen, tracing each pack of muscles delicately and feeling them tense under her touch.

As they kissed and made love, the camera caught every movement, every utterance of passion and every drop of sweat. The staff watching were in awe and amazed beyond belief at the realistic display of love between the two actresses – it really did look like a sex scene based on love, just as the author had intended.

"Mmmm.. Kate, I'm getting close," Krista gasped, breath hitching with every movement. Ymir nodded and slowed down her pace, but kept her thrusts hard and firm.

"Cum with me, Krista," Ymir mumbled into the blonde's ear, hidden from the camera. She groaned when Krista bit harshly into her shoulder, her juices flowing and mixing with Ymir's release. Their lower lips twitched with the slightest movement, but Ymir stayed still as she watched Krista come down from her high.

She looked absolutely breathtaking.

x

After the scene was over, Hanji had dismissed her actresses, saying they could film the ending tomorrow. Ymir agreed, since she was exhausted from all the work she'd done today, but Krista was experiencing the afterglow of sex. She smiled dreamily and nodded absentmindedly to whatever Mikasa said, and it was only until she was outside did she snap out of it in time to be faced with a crowd of angry women.

"How could you! Why would an innocent-looking girl like you stoop so low so as to please those pigs!" an angry protestor asked.

"Um.. I.." Krista stumbled as she walked backwards, her hands in a placating gesture. This served to anger the anti-pornography group even more, for they pressed on and shouted out profanities and their own philosophical views on the porn industry.

"Hey, leave her alone you pathetic virgins," Ymir growled, tugging Krista to her body possessively. Krista gasped but smiled warmly, snuggling into the brunette's side. Ymir cracked a smile but kept her face stoic, glaring at the women now fearing for their lives.

"Oh God it's her again!"

"Not Ymir! Remember what she did last time?"

"She almost killed that girl! Let's leave for now!"

"We'll be back!"

The angry protestors picked up their ranting tools and dashed to their cars with sickening and corny blogs in mind to write about. Ymir sighed and examined Krista's body. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you or anything, did they?"

Krista shook her head. "No, just freaked me out, that's all... I wanted some fresh air, and when I came out, I was suddenly ambushed by all of these women."

"Ignore them, they're just idiots. What you should be focusing on is writing your number on this piece of paper."

"Why would I – oh.."

"Heh.. and don't forget – you're my date for the premiere of the movie! Wear something that will look nice on my floor!"

Ymir winked and caught up to her manager, tucking Krista's number into her back pocket. In her daze Krista hadn't noticed that Ymir had slipped her number into her back pocket as well. She waved and sighed dreamily as she walked back inside the studio.


End file.
